Realization
by Aralas Baggins
Summary: When Loki ends up on Tony's doorstep injured and ,according to Loki, tortured by S.H.I.E.L.D, should Tony turn him in or confess his love? Slash, don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own anything

Sorry for any mistakes, grammer, spelling, places/names ETC

Please review

Chapter 1 Uninvited guest

It wasn't the first time Loki had invited himself over to Stark Tower. However, it was the first time he had invited himself to Tony Stark's bedroom in the middle of the night when he was covered in blood.

"Oh shit. Loki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Do you think I'm here selling brownies for girls scout-"his sarcastic remark was cut off when he suddenly collapsed. Stark wrapped his arms around Loki to break his fall.

"Easy there Frosty. Now why don't you lie down on the couch and let me have a look at those wounds while you tell me all about how you ended up like this and why I shouldn't be putting you in some nice shiny handcuffs and handing you over to shield" Tony said as he dragged Loki over to the sofa but Loki suddenly grabbed him and hissed "ple-please don't, just don't send me back there!" he managed to say before collapsing once again into Tony's arms.

"Okay big fella. Just tell me what happened while I get the first aid kit" Tony said while he dumped Loki on the couch and rushed to the bathroom where he started digging around for the first aid kit he seemed to remember seeing in the top cupboard. When he came back and looked at the desperate gods appearance he was shocked to find whip lashes along the mighty god of lies sides and back.

"Who did this to you? I'll make them wish they had never been born!" Tony growled while peeling off what was left of Loki's shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"Why would you care Stark? I tried to enslave your world and turn you on your own friends, why are you helping me?" Loki asked as the man started cleaning his wounds.

_Because I love you _thought Tony but insted answered Loki's question with his own question "why did you come to me then?"

_Because I love you_ thought Loki but believing Stark would just throw him out of his home if he dared speak the truth he simply replied "you're the best chance of finding my brother since he's not answering my summons."

Tony concentrated on patching the god's wounds after that heated discussion.

When Tony had finished he moved to give Loki a hand up but Loki looked at him and said: "I don't think I could move out this room in my condition" Those beautiful green eyes melted Tony's chocolate ones and he replied "you will just have to sleep in my bed then" he picked Loki up and carried him to the large bed that could easily hold 4 people and laid Loki down on one side but hesitated to lie next to him, "you're not going to try to kill me in my sleep are you?" he asked.

"Don't be silly Stark, I'm in your debt, you've healed me and now I'm sleeping in your bed, I could not kill you" _because I love you_ he silently added.

Tony finally after much indecision got into bed and said: "okay but answer me this, what happened to you? How did you get your wounds? Why are you so afraid of Shield?"

"It's a long story but to sum it up I will answer your last question first. Shield are the ones who did this to me..."

TBC

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

Even if it's just one word please review and tell me what happened to Loki!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

Bet you thought I had abandoned this fic!

Special thanks to nonsensical-blah for your help with ideas, a dreaded case of writers block and for being awake at 2 am!

I don't own anything.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Please feed me reviews, I live off them!

Chapter 2 Broken Bones, Unbroken Spirit .

_"It's a long story but to sum it up, I will answer your second question, SHIELD are the ones who did this to me"._

"Wait just a minute" Tony cried as he jumped up and sat cross legged next to the god, " do you seriously expect me to believe that shield has tortured you? SHIELD are not like that! There is no way Nick would allow such a thing!" Loki stared up at him and, to Tony's surprise, started giggling. "You really have no idea who you are working for do you?" Hissed Loki between giggles. "Your precious Nick Fury was the one who ordered my punishment!"

Stark looked at Loki, trying to determine whether it was the possible for the god of lies to tell the truth. "Even if what you're saying is true, I've got a feeling you must have done something really bad to piss off Fury!" Stark said in an unsure tone as he raked his fingers through his hair and lay back down "I mean, trying to enslave someone's world might give them a reason to do something drastic, but I've got a feeling this has got something more to do with why you are on earth since the last time I saw you your brother was hauling you off world with a gag in your deceitful mouth!" Stark growled as anger filled his veins. Loki, who was looking at tony with a mixture of amusement and slight embarrassment, replied. "Well that's quite a tale and one that doesn't concern you. However," he chuckled as he lay back down next to Tony "seeing as I'm not going anywhere, here is the grand story of how I ended up on your doorstep...

_ 6 months ago _

No one should have been able to intercept the Tesseract. No one should have been able to lasso an energy field around Loki. No one should have been able to take the god right under Thor's nose, but shield had managed all this in less than 2 minutes. Shield had a bone to pick with Loki and with everything left over from phase 2; they had the means to do so. Loki spent the next few days in one of shields high tech cells that even Thor Odinson couldn't break into. Even though Loki had escaped judgement on his own world he has not escaped judgement on the planet which he had true to enslave. Director Fury was made a very desperate man thanks to the god. Most people connected with shield and New York City has a reason to hate Loki, he was a wanted man, 3rd wanted in the world to be precise. After a whole month of isolation, Fury came out of the shadows, " what to do, what to do, I have earths most wanted criminal in my grasp, I have a very active imagination I could try to break you down, first mentally, then physically and finally when you are nothing but an empty shell I will track down your precious brother, hand you over to him with a final warning: you maybe too strong, too advanced for us but if we can't protect the  
earth we have the means to avenge it." Fury finished his speech by punching Loki in the nose. Loki's head flipped back at the brute force of the man's blow. Fury stepped back into the shadows and out of the cell; Loki sat down and waited for his next tormentor. Over the next month several high clearance level therapists started to dig deep into the god of lies brain. Most of the results were the same, each session leaved them no closer to unravelling the web of lies the god had cast, and that was until the black widow showed up. "Ah, Agent Romanoff, so nice to see you. How's what's his name, Eaglevision was it?" Loki asked, his voice full of false concern, "nice job that was, hitting your boyfriend on the head like that, I'm sure he appreciated the headache the next morning"

"Not as much of a headache as to when I'm finished with you", replied Widow as she banged his head against the wall behind him. Loki's vision blurred before once again focusing on Natasha.

"Well that's nice to know but I would have thought you to be Fury's psychological breakdown plan but here you come in with physical violence, I suppose that manipulative ways are more your style, torture seems more like Eaglevision's talent to me. I wonder what you plan to do. I mean, you will certainly leave a scar since you want to show my people how violent you think you are, you won't shoot me with a gun because it is simply to quick and easy. I believe your best option is starvation, beatings and boring speeches" he ended his speech with the question, "Am I right?"

"I'm not impressed, you are correct but don't think you are getting a gold star and a pat on the back for this, you mentioned beatings, yes? That's not what I was supposed to be here for, technically I'm supposed to interrogate you to find out where the Tesseract is, but I feel like a little fun first. This is going to be the worst 24 hours of your life." With a final flourish, she knocked him unconscious with a well-placed blow to the neck. He would certainly wake up with a stiff neck at the very least.

_2 hours later _

It was dark. Loki wasn't quite sure what woke him but soon realized after a few minutes of confusion that he was staring down at the black widow and, oh yeah, he was upside down. He was suspended from the ceiling which, he might add, was quite high up. His head was level with Natasha's despite him being upside down. "wha- what am i doing here" Loki said, realizing he was in a different building. It looked like a warehouse but with it being so dark, he couldn't be sure. "I told Fury I was going for the scare tactic, really I'm just here to have some fun, plus I think there's someone here who would love to join the party." Hawkeye appeared from the shadows, bow drawn. "You know, an arrow is not the best weapon for torture, there are oth-" Loki's sarcastic comment was cut short as Clint fired, straight into Loki's leg and lodged itself there, but that wasn't all that it did. The god felt a burning sensation as the acid started biting into his skin. He bit his tongue trying not to cry out. "Point taken". Barton smiled at this. Natasha suddenly jumped forward grabbing Loki's head and swinging him towards her. "So you know how this goes, we break bones and leave scars the psychiatrist are having no luck so we are the ones who do the torturing, and trust me, we will hit you so hard that you won't even remember what we did to you, you will have the scars both visible and mental, we will never let you go. I know Fury had plans to let you go after I've had my fun but I convinced him to wait a little longer, just enough time to let Thor give up on ever finding your body, maybe then I will let you free. I might knock you unconscious and throw you out to sea, maybe then your brother will find you and think twice before ever stepping foot on earth again." Tasha was now only inches away from the gods face, staring threateningly into his eyes before pushing his face away and letting him swing. That's when the pain started, that's when Loki started losing his sanity, or so they thought. Secretly, Loki had just shut everything out, he couldn't stop the pain but he could block it. He spent the next few months mostly upside down for days on end, only allowed short rest breaks. He spent that time making plans. Where would he go? He couldn't go to another avenger, they would just send him back to shield, or could he. The one with the strongest connection to Thor would be Stark. But if you go to Stark, he will push you away, he doesn't share your feelings and he never will. Said a small voice at the back of his mind. But where else can I go, I don't even know if I truly love Stark. I can't love him, he must hate me. Another voice argued in his head. Do I love Tony? I don't know, if only he shared my feelings, how could he though he must think of all the times I tried to kill his friends, how I tried to enslave his world. I am a bad person and I always will be. A slight tear ran down his face as he thought about his impossible love for the man. He curled up and thought of his plans for escape. He knew where but he didn't know how or when. Maybe it would have to spontaneous he would soon have enough power to transport and then he was out of here. He seemed to be getting stronger by the day, maybe it was the thought of escape that kept him going but just the thought of seeing Tony again was enough to survive, to not give in to the pain, to not fade away. Even gods can die if put though enough pain. I will not perish. I will escape and I will see Tony again even if he breaks my heart...

_5 months later _

Alarms were ringing everywhere. Loki had finally escaped. It was a spontaneous escape but a planned one. He was about to be knocked unconscious again but, before the needle was stuck in, the god had moved with impossible speed intercepting the needle and forcing it into the shield agent who then collapsed on the ground. Then, with a round house kick to the only other agent, he grabbed a knife from the table and ran out the room, into the corridor before climbing into the air duct. The plan was simple, get out of the air duct at the south entrance and run as far away from shield as possible, he had exited the compound; now all he needed to do was contact his brother. Loki sent out a signal, a certain thought to Thor that would tell him he was in danger, that thought was 'OXO'. The only problem was that Thor had learned to put barriers up to prevent such a thing, in his weakened state, Loki did not have the energy to hack into Thors mind. Where to go? Loki thought, where's the last place they'd expect...

_ Now _

"So here I am Stark, I came for help, I'm clearly unwanted here, thank you for not calling SHIELD, I would appreciate it if you gave me a head start before reporting me -"

"Hang on, stop right there! SHIELD aren't coming anywhere near you, and you are not going anywhere, you are going to stay here with me, you can have a whole floor to yourself if you want!" Tony exclaimed looking at Loki with a hint of worry as well as caution, _why would he think that I would turn him in_? Tony thought.

_ Why wouldn't he turn me in? After everything I did to him, I threw him out of a window for god's sake!_

"You're lying! You hate me! I tried to enslave your planet; I tried to turn you against your friends!" Loki accused him, tears in his eyes. Tony looked at the god of chaos, eyes full of pity, as he tried to lighten the mood "but you failed, you didn't take over earth and you couldn't take over me! Yeah sure Clint wants to put an arrow in your skull but I won't let him! No one is going to touch you here, not with me by your side." Tony finished as anger flashed in his eyes, his mouth set in grim determination. Loki looked at him, really looked and saw the anger in Tony's eyes as he promised to protect him and that sheer determination is why he asked his next question.

"Why?"

Tony looked down at the floor, biting his lip. "I... I don't know" he lied. He knew full well why he would protect Loki; die for the god of lies, _because I love you..._

Loki could see the lie a mile off, being the god of lies and deceit, naturally he could see through Tony's sorry attempt to lie to him. _But why would he lie_? He didn't have time to ask as Tony suddenly interrupted his train of thought by asking, "Well are you staying or what?"

They looked into each other's eyes, tony grinning for a reason unknown to Loki and Loki a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. And a single thought echoed through their minds as they drifted off to sleep _I love you…_

**OK, what should happen next, should another Avenger find them in bed together (specify who) OR should they have a few more days together? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hello again! Thanks for all your reviews, here's a new chapter! Dun dun duuun!

Please Review

Chapter 3- Understanding is an Understatement

_They looked into each other's eyes, Tony grinning for a reason unknown to Loki and Loki a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. And a single thought echoed through their minds as they drifted off to sleep I love you… _

Tony Stark is not a morning person. As it turns out neither is Loki. So neither of them was pleased when a klaxon alarm sounded at 5am.  
"Turn off that cacophonous sound you imbecile!" Loki moaned grabbing two pillows, throwing one at Tony and the other thrown over his head, attempting to block off the rude awakening.  
"JARVIS, what is that noise?!" Tony grumbled, throwing back the pillow and assessing the situation.  
Loki was in his bed. Tony was in bed with the enemy. Was he compromised? His mind was whirring, trying to figure out his awkward predicament.  
"Sir, that is the alarm to indicate a SHIELD helicopter is landing. Nick Fury is on the roof this very moment. You set the alarm when he walked in when you were with Natasha in a compromising situ-"  
"Mute" Tony muttered while running his hands through his hair *it's way too early for this* he thought.  
"Right, Loki, stay here, don't move, don't speak, don't even breathe until I come back. I presume he's here to talk about repairs for the helicarrier, he does not need to know I've just been asleep next to one SHIELD's most wanted." Tony said, grabbing his shoes.  
"Why? Think you've been compromised?" Loki said, with a grin that could only be described as seductive, as he sat up.  
"Do you want him to know you're here? Just keep quiet" Tony snapped, purposely avoiding the last question, while pulling on his shoes and shutting the door behind him.  
Once he had left, Loki flopped back down on the bed. He guessed Tony might be a while. He looked around the room seeing every aspect of his ex-enemy's personality, from his Black Sabbath t-shirt, to his Ipod. Loki wasn't an idiot, he knew heaps more than his brother about Midgardian music, from AC/DC to ABBA. He flicked through the playlists, while putting on the ridiculously expensive ear phones. As he scrolled down, he was surprised to see most of his favorite songs, everything from 'shoot to thrill' to 'I love rock and roll', selecting his favorite song he increased the volume full blast, while pulling on one of Tony's T-shirts and a pair of black skinny jeans, a tad small for him, given the height difference, before walking over to the coffee machine singing "That don't impress me much".  
Soon he was getting into the song, swaying his hips while making pop tarts, the one thing him and Thor agree on, pop tarts are the best breakfast on Migard.  
He was singing, perfectly in tune of course, "So you've got the brain but have you got the touch, don't get me wrong yeah I think you're alright-"  
"I'm a hell of a lot better than alright, I'm the best" Tony chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing when Loki turned around, red faced and totally embarrassed, "Is that my Black Sabbath shirt?" He asked, one eyebrow raised "And you're listening to my music, okay, well now that Fury has left the building, JARVIS, connect to my Ipod and play"  
"But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night..." The music was blasting out of hidden speakers in Tony's floor, the man himself singing along, almost skipping to the coffee maker, brushing past Loki as if he was just a friend that stayed the night, and not a so-called lunatic with a mind like a 'bag full of cats'. This had astounded Loki the most, Tony's attitude towards him, he understood him, he kept his distance yet at the same time, he managed to come closer to Loki than his own mother.  
Frigga was still his mother, she was the one who raised him, who cared for him. Loki didn't want to bring up childhood memories that, even though they were happy times, he looked upon them in despair, knowing things could never be the same.  
"What's got you down Rock of Ages?" Tony asked, puzzled at Loki's posture. He looked like he was reliving a ghastly memory, locked in a trance of the past. Tony knew this look, he often wore it himself after coming back from Afghanistan, not even Pepper could keep the nightmares away, they still haunt him.  
"You could never understand Stark," Loki said looking down.  
"Try me," Tony challenged, knowing that the gods past was horrendous, or at least that's what Wikipedia says. Apparently, he was tied up to a rock with his own child's entrails, while snake venom was dripped on him. He also had daddy problems, at least from what he gathered from Thor. Loki is adopted, but since when did being stolen from a temple or something classed as adoption? Tony figured he has had millennias of family problems, grief and pain. And he was gonna drag these problems up from the hidden corner of Loki tortured mind and supposedly help him. Worth a shot.  
"You don't know what it was like. I was standing in Thor's shadow for so long. I tried to please my- Odin, to make him feel proud of me. So I built something for myself. I invaded Migard and failed. I am a failure. I don't deserve your help. I deserve the fiery pits of Hell."  
Loki looked up as he said the last sentence. He gazed up at Tony, who had chosen to sit on the kitchen counter top, challenging him to contradict him. Tony loves a challenge.  
"You think you deserve Hell, okay how about this: My father only ever talked to me about one person. Good old Captain America. He never stopped talking about him, he practically worshiped him. He always talked about his achievements, his triumphs and how he was the greatest person in the world. He never had any time for me, I would come top in everything trying to prove myself to him, it was never enough. I was always in the shadow of someone who was presumed dead while stuck in a capsicle. So I carried on his company, making it better than he ever could. I built the biggest weapons made the best technology but in the end I had made a monster I couldn't control. My company and my only father figure had been dealing under the table. Millions of innocent lives of men, women and children where destroyed. I am a murderer. But I saw my mistakes, I was almost killed by a rocket that literally had my name on it. That was where I got my arc reactor, I was wired up to a car battery at first. I had been kidnapped by the Ten Rings, they tortured me into building a weapon, the Jericho missile. I knew I couldn't, they would of used it to slaughter millions of women and children, so I built mark one, the first iron man suit, in a cave with a box of scraps. I had help from a doctor there. He didn't make it..." Tony broke off, tears threatening to spill. He carried on "I survived, I built myself a new arc reactor. Unfortunately the Palladium in ny arc reactor was poisoning me. That's when I got a swift kick up my backside from SHIELD. They gave me time and they gave me some stuff of my old man's. My father was limited by the technology of his time but he left me a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo which turned out to be a diagram structure of a new element. With a little help from JARVIS, I created that new element, remade my arc reactor and saved hundreds of lives. I was self destructive, possibly even suicidal. I got low, for months I can't remember a time when I was actually sober. But people helped me. Hell, Fury even helped me. I got out of weapons manufacturing and into clean energy. I was a monster. I was the merchant of death. Now I am Iron Man. Now I save the world. But I am not a hero. I am not Captain America. I can never be Steve Rogers, but I can be Tony Stark, Iron Man and a changed person. I may not be a hero but I am not a monster, not anymore. I deserved Hell, but then I got a chance of redemption. We all need a second chance." Tony started walking towards Loki, there were tears in both men's eyes. A single tear fell from the dark green, glittering eyes. Tony couldn't help himself, he had to wipe that fallen tear away. His hand rose, caressed Loki's cheek, seeing the confusion in those eyes, before he brushed the tear away.  
Loki looked into his eyes before slapping his hand away and bolting to the nearest exit. Tony looked down at the space Loki had occupied before quietly whispering to himself "Why?".  
He was such an idiot. Why, when he had just started getting to know him, had he touched him? He had no right to expect him to return his feelings...

TBC

**Should Tony go after Loki? Review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. My computer, my idiotic computer deleted half of this story! I think I have remembered most of it so I'm not too worried. I hate technology!**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes etc.**

**Disclaimer- don't own, please don't sue!**

**Chapter 4- Apology Accepted?**

* * *

_"Loki, wait!" Tony shouted to the retreating figure." I'm sorry, I shouldn't of touched you" Loki didn't stop. He ran to his room, blindly wiping away tears as he slammed the door shut, leaving Tony alone. __  
_

* * *

Loki was bored. He was sat on the floor, next to the bed when Tony knocked on his door 48 hours later.  
"Loki please, it's been 2 days now! You can't hide in there forever!" There was no reply. "Okay then, I've put the groceries in the kitchen and I'll leave this here. I'm sorry Loki." Tony realized that he wouldn't get an answer so he put down the box and went back to his workshop. Hearing Tony's retreating footsteps he waited a couple more minutes til the whirring of the elevator had completely ceased before opening the door. There was no sign of Tony. The mysterious parcel sat on the floor, too tempting to dismiss. On the parcel there was a note. He took the parcel and note inside, placed the package on the table before unfolding the note.

**'Loki,**  
**I am truly sorry for what I did, I realize you might not want to see me for a while, but if you need me I will be down in my workshop. I will be back in two days to replenish your groceries, tell JARVIS to leave me a message if you need anything in particular. I'm sorry Loki.'**

The note seemed to pull on Loki's heart strings. He even had to hold back a few tears, how had this man made he feel this way from a simple hand-written apology? Loki put the note in his back pocket, collected the package from the table and sat down on one of the sofa facing the 60 inch TV. He pulled the lid off the box and found... books! Loki had always loved books, often spending most his time in the palace library's in Asgard while his brother was out sparring with the warriors three and Lady Sif. He always loved the smell of the ancient books on Asgard.  
He sifting through the many books, all worn and in some places torn but readable never the less. He picked out one that piqued his interest, Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone. He began reading and had finished it in less than an hour. Loki had found it interesting how mortals perceived magic.  
The main protagonist, Harry, was a wizard. He is born with magic, lucky sod, and his parents were killed my The Dark Lord when Harry was very young. He was raised in a broom cupboard by his neglectful aunt and uncle, and also resides with their spoiled brat of a son, Dudley. In the beginning he has no idea he is a wizard, **I mean come on, if you had magical powers from birth, don't you think you would of known about it? Magic is an energy running through you. I have become so attached to my magic I couldn't live with out it, it's part of me now, if I lost it I would simply die.** So he gets loads of letters but his uncle doesn't let him read them, he destroys them and moves to a small island to try and hide from whomever is sending them. Hagrid finds them though and gives Harry his letter, Hagrid explains to Harry that he is in fact a wizard. Harry then goes to Hogwarts and learns how to cast spells and other forms of magic, like alchemy, or as they call it Potions.  
He then makes friends and they have an adventure etcetera, etcetera. Not as good as Lord of the Rings but still a fun read, he would have to thank Anthony, when he had truly forgiven him...

2 days later  
Loki still had Anthony's iPod. Today Tony would coming by to bring fresh food and some books Loki had asked JARVIS to order. Loki felt sick with anticipation, he couldn't sit still.  
At around 10am Loki heard the elevator. It was Tony. " Heyya Loki" he said cheerfully putting the bags he held on the table "so I've been thinking, since you aren't from around here that you have never had pancakes, am I right?" He asked. Loki shook his head, if course he had heard of them, but he had never bothered with trying Migardian food. "So you seriously need to try them. I had an afternoon off so I thought why not play chef for the god of mischief. I could add that to my cv: Tony Stark, genius, play boy philanthropist, head chef to a god. Has a nice ring to it." While he had been prattling on, Tony had been unloading the shopping and getting out various utensils.  
Loki was confused. "Why?" he asked.  
"What do you mean why?" Tony replied, confused at Loki's question.  
"Why are you spending time with me making pancakes when I should be locked up at SHIELD? Why have you not just handed me to them? From what I've heard you're not on great terms with them, if you gave me over to them you would be well rewarded."  
"Yeah sure, well rewarded for handing someone over to become their lab rat and resident voodoo doll. I don't like SHIELD'S methods. They would experiment on you and torture you just for the hell of it. I don't want that to happen to you" Tony replied calmly while mixing the batter.  
"Why do you care, I deserve it" Loki replied looking down. Tony slammed the bowl down and grabbed the gods chin, pulling his face up to meet his eyes. "What colour are your eyes?" He asked staring into the taller man's eyes.  
"Green" he replied confused, not only at the question but also at the hand that held his chin.  
"They weren't 6 months ago. 6 months ago, they were blue." Tony said looking into Loki's bright emerald eyes, lost in their depths. Loki leaned forward- before abruptly grabbing Tony's hand and shoving it away from his face. "Lies!" He spat, quickly retreating from Tony's confused face. Tony was bewildered at Loki's sudden burst of anger, however he did not see the tears fall from those bright emerald eyes as the god slammed his bedroom door.  
Tony turned to the bowl left sitting on the counter abandoned. No reason to waste perfectly good batter as he turned the hob on and grabbed a frying pan.

**A/N please review! Sorry for the long wait... xxxx**

**Ps is it me or is Loki always crying when Tony visits... I will have to think up a happy day. Do you want happy or sad or angry or what? Please review and tell me what emotion you want for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey Guys, I would like to say thank you to the following people

Reviewers:  
Elaina Newport, MangaVampire , sbrock777 (x3), cara-tanaka (x4), Mitsukuni-san, To Lazy to Login (guest), renee belle (guest), Me (guest), nonsensical-blah (x2), Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (guest), Sashi Hitori, katie (guest), Verona111

Favoriters:  
8shinigamikiller8, 123petmaster, Apathetic Sympathy, Autobot Firekat, Charmed Auranae, CherokeeDixon, ChillOutLong, Elaina Newport, HaruAngel08, Hershey gurl, JasonTodd'sGirl42, Loki-Reid-Joker-DIE, Lokiloka, Midtnight, Phelan Sirius O'Connell, Queen Morrigan, aprilshowers1234, cmour45, generationloki, muSiC xx AdiCt, nonsensical-blah

Followers:  
8shinigamikiller8, AkemiMizuki, Aruyn, Asrial, Autobot Firekat, AutumnLeafFall, Charmed Auranae, CherokeeDixon, ChillOutLong, Elaina Newport, HaruAngel08, Hershey gurl, JasonTodd'sGirl42, Lindsey0, Loki-Reid-Joker-DIE, Michi-chan2, Midtnight, MilkyWayGalaxy, Niiroya, OrangeflowerOJ, Queen Morrigan, RaitenKitsune, SirVacuumThe3rd, Toyroys, TypewriterClick, UnifiedNations, aprilshowers1234, cara-tanaka, cheshire-chan04, electropuff12, generationloki, hedi, kisshufan4ever, lacime, midnight6277, misty103, msgone, music909, nedrag94, nonsensical-blah, pur angel4, sbrock777, twilightfanatic247, .14

^ You lot are the reason I have written this much, thank you so so much! *Sends virtual hugs to everyone* xxxx

Any more people who review, favorite or follow this story will be mentioned in the next chapter, Even if you have already reviewed, I will mention your name again if you review this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Past, The Present and The Food.

This was the second time Loki had fled from Stark, it couldn't go on. It wasn't impossible to avoid the man, it was just a bleedin' nuisance, and there was no where to hide from JARVIS.  
The first conversation between the trickster and the AI took place not long after Tony had finished is pancakes. Loki was hesitant at first to simply talk to the ceiling, but he needed to eat and avoid Tony at the same time, it seemed the most logical course of action would be to ask the one person constantly present and aware of his master's every movement.  
"Erm... JARVIS? Ceiling creature?" Loki looked up cautiously.  
"Yes Mr. Odinson, what do you require?", the unmistakable accent asked.  
"It's Laufeyson actually, but please, call me Loki" Loki replied, his confidence growing.  
"Loki, what do you wish?"  
"I wish to know your master's whereabouts." Loki answered, unsure if the information would be classified. Thankfully it wasn't thought of as dangerous knowledge.  
"Mr. Stark is located on the floor beneath us, the labs, Lab 42 is the precise whereabouts."  
Loki thought the lab number was a bit preposterous, Lab 42, are there 42 of these studios? Seeing as there was no reason not to, Loki voiced his question to JARVIS, to which he replied:  
"No, there are not 42 laboratories in Stark Tower. The lab is seemingly used when Mr. Stark has questions he believes he has to find the answers to on his own. The lab was called '42' because it was thought to be the answer to everything according to a scientific fiction book called 'Hitch-hikers guide to the galaxy'."  
The thought of a single number being the answer to everything seemed extremely unrealistic, but it seemed that Midgardian fiction is exactly that: fiction, based on mythology and inspired by other works of previous fiction. But back to the topic at hand, Tony was on the floor beneath him contemplating what ever goes around that funny little brain of his, probably new designs for his suits or something similar. The inventor imagines before the engineer creates. With the kitchen now unoccupied it was time to get something to eat, or so his stomach told him. He collected his book; "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and cautiously exited his room.  
Loki made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was surprised at the amount of food that required very little preparation. There seemed to be a lot of microwave food and cold, ready-to-eat pasta. Further inspection of the kitchen resulted in findings of the same, cereal, tinned foods and Pop Tarts in the cupboard and non-alcoholic drinks such as coke and redbull. These are all things he was accustomed with on his previous journeys to this realm.  
Despite what Thor believes, the days he wasn't in the library or with the elves or fae, he was on Midgard. He had made a modest life in England, he worked as a clothing designer, for both women and men. He found the Midgardian clothing a lot more comfortable than the outfits on Asgard.  
At first he lived by himself, but then found someone. He was on his way to the tube station when he heard a curious sound. Following the noise he came across an old and soaking cardboard box being battered by the onslaught of rain that seemed to never cease. Peering inside the soaked box he found his companion. The young, black, female kitten crawled onto his knees and made his way up Loki's arms and onto his shoulders, contented sitting there for all eternity it simply sat there purring away, nestling into his neck before promptly falling asleep despite the heavy rain which soaked the two of them. Loki fell for the curious creature immediately. It had been abandoned by it's owners and left outside to die. He knew how that felt. They soon became close companions.  
The kitten, which Loki had named Valkyrie, would not leave him alone. It followed him to work for the first couple of days before Loki realized that she wouldn't stop following him and he decided to carry him in his hood. At work he let her have free reign around his studio. The morning after he found her he realized that he would need food, preferably cat food but she needed food now. As the pop tarts popped out of the microwave, Valkyrie jumped up on the side, up to the toaster and plucked a piece of the tart from his fingers. It seemed that Val also agreed that Pop Tarts are the best breakfast on Midgard.  
After picking up the food he went to the vets to book a check up. it was scheduled for 2 days later. Unfortunately the next day one of his fae allies gave him the signal that he was needed on Asgard. Thankfully there was one person that Loki knew he could trust to look after Valkyrie, his good friend Celestrian Legorn. Celestrian was more than happy to look after the cute kitten for a few days.  
Celestrian was a fellow designer, he was co-founder of Loki's brand- Alfheim. They had built their business from Celestrian's vast inheritance and Loki's knowledge of fabrics and fashion on Asgard and Alfheim and how they could be adapted into suitable Midgardian outfits. Celestrian was more than happy to look after the cute kitten for a few days.  
Of course he never told his friend where he got his inspiration from, he didn't even know his real name. His Midgardian name was Tom Hiddleston. He had created his own identity, he had a fake ID which he had acquired from Joe in Russia where he had come out from the Bifrost. The business became quite successful, Loki had learnt many skills from his times with the light elves and talents were put to good use.  
While on Midgard he found himself enjoying many different selections of their foods from all around the world. Over the years he was there he had been to many places with his friend. Mostly on business trips to fashion shows etc. But once, just once they took a holiday together. It was amazing how good friends they had become. They ended up sharing a penthouse when they came back from Rome.  
Loki soon discovered Celestrian's love for cooking. He even taught Loki how to make a large variety of dishes, everything from simple Risotto to creme brulee, and everything from scratch! So it was no surprise that Loki had picked up his friends annoyance for these unhealthy ready meals. He would have to talk to Tony about his diet, they shared this floor and they shared this kitchen, Loki would not be eating these disgustingly salty meals for his remainder of his time here. He would have to go shopping tomorrow and pick up some proper ingredients. But for now, the Pop Tarts were calling him...  
**TBC**  
**A/N I think I might do the next chapter from Tony's POV again...**  
**The name Celestrian is one I made up. I googled it because I wanted to know if it could be the male form of Celeste. Celestrian is a race of people from Beast Quest apparently...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This has got to be the quickest update ever! But unfortunately it's also a bit short...**  
Virtual hugs to:  
Reviews:  
cara-tanaka, sbrock777, Hessian304, PrincessAnime8.  
Followers:  
PrincessAnime8, Hessian304.  
^.^ Thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5 Trapped  
The pancakes just didn't seem to taste right. They tasted sour, at first he thought the eggs were off. After checking the eggs, milk, butter and even the flour but they were all in date. He didn't add any lemon, actually he forgot all about the lemons. Never the less, the pancakes left a sour taste in his mouth. _Sack this_ he thought as he scraped the mostly uneaten pancake in the bin. Next went the batter, then the bowls, utensils etc were thrown into the washing up bowl, where Tony commenced the grand task of washing up.  
After drying up and placing the equipment and ingredients in their proper places, he hung the towel up and went to the elevator. Once into the elevator, he was unsure of what to do, or, more precisely, where to go. He couldn't think, he couldn't decide. His hand was halfway to the button panel. Thankfully, JARVIS knew his creator enough to realize where he needed to be.  
"42, sir?"  
"Yeah..." Tony said his eyes glazing over and his arm falling as if in slow motion to his side. He couldn't think. But he was Tony Stark THE genius. Clever people can think, hell they have solved half the worlds problems using their brains. He himself had successfully created world peace for god's sake! But he couldn't. He couldn't focus, he was confused, his emotions were mixed, his vision was blurry. He needed a drink. He knew that much.  
Running on autopilot he managed to stagger out of the lift and towards one of his many bars. Sitting down at the bar he proceeded to pick up a bottle of... Apple juice? He looked at the label confused, this had to be a joke.  
"JARVIS, honey. Has someone played a very nasty trick on me?"  
"Sir, I believe it was Miss Potts who deemed it necessary to remove all the alcohol from the tower an-"  
"What the fuck JARVIS?" Tony was bewildered, angry, annoyed and desperate for alcohol.  
"Sir, I believe it was done three weeks ago after you almost died from alcohol poisoning. It was with good reason."  
"There is never a good reason to not drink." He muttered.  
He climbed of the bar stool feeling numb. He couldn't be angry at Pepper, JARVIS was right, it was with good reason. He needed to get out though. He felt trapped.  
"JARVIS, activate suit 42" Suit 42 was the escape suit. When he felt the need to fly he needed to be light, no weapons, no distractions. The suit could not be detected by SHIELD or any government or Army systems. It was invisible. Retro-reflective panels. He couldn't even receive calls. The suit formed around him. He felt empowered already. The feeling of freedom to go any where. JARVIS opened the window before Tony could blast it open. They didn't need any more windows replacing.  
Tony was free. Free to fly, free to fall. He could go any where. Any where. He started to fly towards Randy's Donuts. He got to the giant doughnut and landed, this time on top of the ring. He opened the helmet and felt the cold evening on his face. The wind seemed to caress him, he could feel it pulling to him, the urge to be in the air growing stronger. He was just about to put his helmet, but he stopped. Why was he doing this? Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel the need to be free when he wasn't trapped? All these questions seemed to make the urge to fly vanish. Why should he run?  
He put on his helmet and got up. He took to the air and instead of running from his fears, he braced the wind and ran towards them, well, flew to them.

**A/N Please review! Feedback would be great xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have 50 followers YAY! Okay, maybe it ain't such a big deal but YAY! **

**Virtual Hugs to:**  
**Reviewers:**  
cara-tanaka, sbrock777  
**Favoriters:**  
loveblackbulterto123456, Vicantis  
**Followers:**  
Onceuponatimesupporter, KateMarlen1, xChocolateCookie, Vicantis

Chapter 7: Pop Tarts  
When Tony woke up the next day it was morning. The thought seemed preposterous, Tony Stark waking earlier than midday? He looked at the alarm clock on his left, 9.28 AM. Hangover free, he thought _why waste the day?_ He got up and got dressed when he realized: Loki, I need to order him some clothes.  
"JARVIS, you took a full body scan yeah, so you have his measurements on file."  
"Of course sir"  
"Pull up the most recent catalog from that brand, what was it called? You know, the one with the leather."  
"Do you mean Alfheim, sir?"  
"Yeah, that one" The catalog appeared on screen. Tony selected about 2 dozen outfits, clothes shoes and erm, underwear and pressed purchase. JARVIS took care of the order and relayed:  
"The clothes should be here in two hours."  
Tony opened the door to the corridor and was immediately hit by the smell of Pop Tarts. Apple ones, his favorite. He followed the smell to the kitchen where Loki was popping Pop Tarts.  
"Pop Tarts?" he asked grabbing one and heading to the living room.  
"An unhealthy breakfast, I agree, but I didn't have the correct ingredients to prepare anything remotely healthy. Is this how you always eat?" Loki asked grabbing his and the plate and following Tony.  
"Well... Sometimes I get take-outs... That's healthy, I get side salads..." Tony replied.  
"Oh please, that muck they call a salad is not healthy, It's full of salt and you don't know where it's been and for how long, it could have been stored in freezers for decades. The farms in which they got it from was probably-"  
"You sure know a lot about this stuff don't you. How is that?" He asked  
"This is not my first time on Midgard, I have often visited this realm, mostly England. I had a a flatmate in London who dabbled in cooking, he was kind of obsessive about eating healthy. There were no instant meals and definitely no take-outs. He taught me a few things, quite a lot actually. I miss him." Loki said dumping the plate in the kitchen.  
"How long ago was this?"  
"About two years ago now. I hardly had a chance to say goodbye" Loki said sinking down to the sofa, holding his head in his hands as he thought of Valkyrie. He thought of_ Alfhiem,_ but most of all he thought of Celestrian and how much he missed him. Two years is a lot of time.  
"We should go, you know pop round, say hi and everything" Tony said seeing the utter misery on Loki's face.  
"Really?" Loki replied as he looked up a hopeful expression crossed his face as he bit his lip, this look was one of both hope and confusion, confusion at the kindness his so-called enemy was showing towards him.  
"Really" Tony replied, seeing Loki chewing his lip made him think, it made him imagine, it made him fantasize about biting it, running his fingers down his spine. He leaned forward...  
All of a sudden the window exploded. The God of Thunder appeared, _well this is awkward_ Tony thought.  
"Brother, you have to get away from here. Odin knows you're here and is coming for you. Mother is distracting him while I am to warn you. Do you have enough power to transport?"  
"No, Thor what are you saying, that I run from him. Br- Thor I don't have the energy to fully heal the scars never mind to teleport. No, I stay and fight, he's not taking me down to the dungeons again, I won't go back there." Loki replied, slightly panicking at the thought of his so called father.  
"Loki, It's too dangerous, and I just had the floor redone. I have transport. I have been working on an escape hatch for you so to speak. We can fly, both our suits have retro-reflect panels so we should remain undetected, the blocking algorithm should help as well. The suit I built for you will fit, I had JARVIS take measurements. I can have the luggage snook onto a plane, which brings us to our next question: Where are we going?" Tony asked.  
"London." Loki replied, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N Review?**


End file.
